Je te hais
by marijuane
Summary: OneShot court. Entrez dans les pensées de Draco Malfoy et découvrez ses sentiments pour sa Némesis. Ces vrais sentiments... slash HPDM


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je me contente de les emprunter et de faire joujou avec… ;)

**Warning** : ceci est un _slash_ qui implique des relations autres qu'amicales entre personnes de même sexe, si ça vous dérange : bye bye !

Rating M pour l'atmosphère très angst, malsaine et limite sado-masochiste…

J'ai eu mal à écrire cet OS ( et pas _du_ mal, ce n'est ni une faute de français, ni une faute de frappe) donc j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine et qu'il va vous plaire !

Pour des news sur mes fics en cours (y a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui les suivent depuis le temps, that's the question !) et sur les prochaines, aller voir mon LJ! (lien dans ma bio)

Bonne lecture!

o.

o.

o.

Je te hais.

Je te hais si fort que j'en tremble. Mes dents sont serrés, tout comme mes poings que je retiens de venir s'écraser sur ton visage.

Ton visage qui se rie de moi.

Ton visage, symbole de ma haine pour toi.

Tes regards de mépris, le pli que prend ta bouche quand tu m'aperçois… je te fais horreur, je te dégoûte.

o.

Et moi je te hais encore plus.

Ma bouche déverse son fiel mais je n'y prends garde.

Les mots n'ont pas d'importance. Rien n'importe à part ce face-à-face.

Toi et moi, ensemble dans cette pièce.

Toi me regardant, pour une fois, droit dans les yeux, sans m'ignorer, sans prétendre que je n'existe pas. J'ai attiré ton attention, et pour une fois tu me vois vraiment.

o.

Alors qu'importe les insultes que je te jetes au visage, ton si beau visage tordu par la haine.

Et quand tes yeux me foudroient, et quand ton poing s'écrase sur ma bouche, alors je jubile.

Je t'ai amené exactement où je voulais.

Je te hais et maintenant, à ce moment précis, tu me hais aussi.

J'en suis bêtement heureux.

o.

Et je t'en hais d'autant plus.

Je te hais pour ce que tu fais de moi.

Je te hais de me rendre si pathétique, si dépendant.

Je ne vis que pour ces moments où la haine emplit ton cœur.

Où tu me détestes.

Où tu m'abhorres.

Et où tes pensées ne sont tournés que vers moi.

Oui, je te hais.

Je te hais car je ne peux me passer de toi, ma haine accordée à mon besoin de toi.

Je ne suis plus qu'une loque, un moins que rien.

o.

Et ma haine continue d'augmenter alors que tes coups continuent de tomber.

Mais tu t'éloignes. Finalement.

Tu m'abandonnes, échoué par terre, brisé.

La douleur dans ma poitrine est trop forte et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Tu te moques de moi. Me traite de lavette, incapable de supporter les coups.

Si tu savais !

Si tu savais que ma peine n'a rien à voir avec les hématomes sur mon visage, non, la douleur que j'exprime ne concerne pas ta violence.

Je pleure de voir se terminer mon unique bonheur.

o.

Et je te hais.

Je te hais de me faire apprécier cette proximité. De me rendre faible par le simple contact de ta peau sur la mienne, alors même que c'est un contact de haine.

Car tu me hais, n'est ce pas ?

Et moi je te hais, je n'ai pas le choix !

C'est tout ce que je connais, tout ce que j'ai jamais appris !

Un Malfoy se doit de détester la faiblesse, et tu es la mienne.

Mon unique point faible.

o.

Alors je m'acharnes.

Je m'acharnes à te faire me haïr car c'est le seul lien qu'y puisse jamais exister entre nous.

A choisir entre tes coups et rien du tout, le principe même de choix disparaît.

Au moins là tu me vois. Là tu penses à moi.

Et j'en crève tu sais ! Je crève de ressentir ses sentiments.

J'ai tenté de les chasser, mais il n'y a rien à faire, ils me collent à la peau.

o.

Je te regarde t'éloigner de moi après un dernier regard de colère.

Plus de haine déjà, tu ne me hais jamais longtemps.

Et j'ai froid tout d'un coup.

Je me relève, frissonnant, et me dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers mon dortoir.

La journée est finie.

J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Une petite dose de toi.

Ma drogue.

Mon poison.

Mon amour...

Car là est tout le problème tu vois, ma haine est née de mon amour. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas existé.

Je ne te hais que parce que je t'aime.

o.

Je te hais de trop t'aimer.

o.

Alors tant pis.

Je me contente de ce que j'ai.

Je me réchauffe à la chaleur de ta haine.

Te faire du mal me fait du bien.

Mes mots qui te blessent, t'écorchent vif, sont un baume pour mes plaies dissimulées, et la réponse que sont tes coups me détruit et me soulage tout à la fois.

Tu me rejetes et me donne raison. Oui, j'ai raison de te haïr.

Je te hais pour ma dépendance.

Je te hais pour ma faiblesse.

Mais par dessus tout, je te hais car je sais que tu ne m'aimera jamais.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

Vous en pensez quoi? Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? Vous espérez que je ne touche plus jamais à un crayon?

S'il vous plaît laissez moi une petite review pour me le dire !


End file.
